Roses In December
by VictoriaMakaraOfficial
Summary: A AU for Hetalia, taking place around the 1940's, after the war. A certain Prussian and Canadian have fallen in love, as Gilbert has flashbacks of them doing such, and flashbacks from the war itself.


Gilbert looked at the land before him. It was winter,pure white snow was everywhere, and the pine trees were covered in the white powder. Gilbert, was the mayor of Prussia. Well, as much as he could be, meaning he's used to the cold. The male quietly stolled along the worn down dirt path,that was covered in the white fluff, but he could still tell where it is, led up to the tree he's visited many times, the one where many memories were held. He glanced at the decorated cross, that read "Ludwig Beilschmidt, a brave and loving soldier, brother, and son. 1926-1944" He sat down on the dead grass, a lot of ground being protected by the pine tree that had been trimmed in a specific way, next to the grave, placing the flowers he had brought along with him on it. He sighed sadly, and looked at the grave. "Why did you have to pull that stunt in the battle field?" He asked, to nothingness, as he imagined his brother replying with something along the lines of: " Didn't have much a choice, bruder." He chuckled lightly, remembering back in the day.

The older Beilschmidt brother ran around the wide field, giggling and jumping around in the warm and bright sunset. "Betcha can't catch meeee!" He giggled, taunting the other brother. "Bet I can!" He shouted back as he tackled the albino, sending them tumbling in the grass, and eventually staring at the sky, which had been a array of pinks, blues, violets, and orange as the sun shined brightly on the horizon. The older brother snuggled closer to the blonde, as it was becoming dark. "Ma's sky paintings never last long, do they?" The Older commented, looking at the other. "I suppose not.." He replied in a depressed tone. Ludwig stood and dusted himself off, offering a hand to the white-haired male. Gilbert gladfully took it, rising to his feet as well. "We should get home, Pa's probably waiting for us." The blonde smiled, as did the other brother, as they began to walk down the dirt path, away from the small tree.

Gilbert's thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand touching his shoulder. " H-Hey, I'm sorry for being so late, the plane had delayed, and…"He began to ramble on and on about what happened and apologies as Gilbert quickly wiped the few tears from his eyes, and hushed him. "Hush, it's fine that you're late, I really don't mind, I'm just happy to see you." He claimed quickly, assuring that the canadian was alright. "I-I'm sorry for rambling.." He said nervously, looking at Gilbert occasionally with an embarrassed expression. "It's absolutely fine, snowflake. Anyways, how was your trip to America? Also, how is your brother doing?" Gilbert asked, patting the grass next to him, away from the cross. Mathew sat down, snuggling into Gilbert as he began to speak of his voyage. "Well, it's very kind of you to ask how Alfred is doing, seeing as you don't like him. But, none less, America was…thrilling, to put it blatantly, and Alfred is doing just fine." He replied, thinking of the restaurants where he had gotten to try blowfish with Alfred and Kiku, and the reaction his brother had when they had finally convinced him to try it.

The other chuckled slightly at the thought, and had settled his arm over the dirty-blonde haired male, sighing happily. Mathew snuggled into the warm touch, enjoying the contact. "So, did anything interesting happen here?" The canadian asked, gazing at the sky. "Not much, just been spending most of my time here, and Gilbird is doing well, but he's asleep right now." Gilbert grinned, thinking of how Ludwig's first reaction was to the small yellow budgie.

"I wish I was here.. But you know how persistent Alfred is." Mathew apologized, laughing a bit at his brother's antics. "How could I forget!" Gilbert laughed, smiling widely for the first time in weeks, except the times from Gilbird, as the small bird is always silly in it's own way. Mathew began to laugh as well, agreeing with him. Once they had finally stopped laughing, Mathew placed a small kiss on the german's cheek, smiling sweetly. "I really did miss you." He said, looking at the albino as his expression saddened a bit. "I missed you more! Kesesesese!" Gilbert joked, putting a smile on Mathew's face as he started to giggle as well. "No, I did!" "Nuh-uh!" "Uh-huh!" They argued playfully, laughing and kissing each other playfully. Gilbert chuckled before asking a question"So, are you hungry? I know I am!" He smiled, showing the pearly whites that were his teeth. "Definitely!" Mathew exclaimed, smiling. "After all, that trip back was a long ride back!" They both laughed a bit more, before Mathew stood, extending his hand to the albino. Gilbert gladfully took it, remembering back to when he and Ludwig had been children and smiling. Once they were both standing, the german pulled Mathew in for a chaste kiss, as the shorter canadian had smiled during it. They pulled away quickly, the white-haired male dragging Mathew to the house that they had owned for many years.

Once they had arrived at the dining room, Mathew's jaw had dropped at the sight, as a assortment of delicious food and hot chocolate was on the table. "I'll be right back, Feli needs to eat." Gilbert said as he ran off to the Italian's room. He knocked on the oak door, before peeking inside the room. He was sitting in front of the window, gazing outside. "Hey Feli. . May I come inside?" Gilbert asked politely, awaiting a response as he did with his father long ago. "O-Oh, hey Gil, uh- yeah, you can come in." Feliciano agreed, trying to fake a smile, as he tried to stay joyful with what he's gone through. Gilbert nodded, walking quietly towards the younger italian, and placing a hand upon his back. "You feeling. . . alright today?" Gilbert asked, rubbing his back as well. Feliciano had jumped at the touch at first, but had enjoyed it more than anything. "I'm actually feeling.. Good today. I didn't have any of those horrible nightmares." He replied, a small, real smile starting to show. "Hey, that's really good! I'm glad you finally had a goodnight's sleep." Gilbert commented, smiling at him. Feliciano nodded, smiling more now. "Also, I've prepared a breakfast for many, and yes there is pasta. So, do you want me to invite your brother and his friend?" He questioned, squatting so they could talk better. "Y-Yeah, that sounds really fun!" Feli exclaimed, Smiling more, and thinking about seeing his brother. "Thank you, Gil." He said, smiling at the white haired male, as he stood and offered a hand.

Once the two were on their feet, they quickly made their way to the dining hall, Gilbert having already called Romano and Antonio over the phone, them saying that they would be over soon. He had informed Mathew of this new development, and he agreed happily. The doorbell rang, and Gilbert had rushed to the door. "Hallo guys! Feliciano's been waiting patiently."Gilbert said as loud thumping was heard. " FratellooooooooooooooOOOOO!" romano heard this and stepped in front of the others, awaiting his brother to come around the corner any second. "ROMANO!" Feli yelled, as he basically tackled his older brother. "I missed you~!" HE said happily as he snuggled into his chest playfully. "I missed you too, Feli." Romano panted, Hugging him back, but wanting to stand so he wasn't being crushed as much. "Dude, I think you're crushing your bro." Gilbert joked as he watched the two reunite. "Oh, I didn't even notice!" Feliciano said, as he stood, and offered a hand to his brother.

Romano took the offer, as he had mostly lost his breath. "It's so nice to see you again! How are you?" The younger brother asked, curious. "I've been doing great, the tomatoes that we grew some time ago still are good, actually." He smiled, knowing that Feliciano loved to see that his brother was happy, and he was content on making sure Feliciano was, even if the potato-loving german was no good for him, he thought to himself. "Really? I hope they turn out great this summer, then again, anything you grow is great!" Feliciano exclaimed, smiling brightly, as his brother had done the same. Antonio poked Feli's nose gently, getting his attention. "Hey Antonio! It's great to see that you're doing good and such as well, of course!" ''Well, it's great to see you're doing well also." Antonio chuckled, his green eyes shining like always. The three continued to chat, until Gilbert reminded them of breakfast. "Ah, yes, let's go, it smells delicious from here." Feliciano giggled, trotting happily into the dining room and sitting down next to Mathew. Gilbert sat down next to the canadian as well, smiling. "This sure does look delicious, eh?" He asked Feli, smiling sweetly. "Oh yeah, it looks and smells amazing!" He smiled again, looking at all of the food. As soon as everyone was seated, they all began to put food on their plates, Mathew and Gilbert mostly piling pancakes, and pouring thick, sweet, maple syrup over them. The italian brothers of course, had taken mostly pasta, and Romano had even got a tomato. Antonino decided to take some pasta as well, seeing as he didn't like much of the food on the table.

Once they had finished their meal, Feliciano, Romano, and Antonio had decided to take a stroll outside, as today was a nicer day in the northern regions for once, despite all the snow. Mathew and Gilbert had stayed at the table, eating more pancakes and talking about random subjects such as how Mathew's eyes sparkled with delight as he first tried the food the german had made. "How did you manage to make these amazing foods? Any special ingredients?" The canadian pondered with his partner. "Well, I have added sugar, and plenty of love, for the two weeks you were gone~" Gilbert replied, winking and smiling a bit at the other male. Mathew smiled as well, laughing a bit. "Well, it sure worked, eh?" He said, his accent coming out more than usual."Most definitely, because I'm so AWESOME! Kesesesese!" The albino shouted the last part, laughing a bit at the end. Mathew started to laugh as well. Gilbert stopped laughing, and looked to the side, staring off into space as Mathew continued to eat and laugh a bit.


End file.
